1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to car theft deterrent apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an anti-theft device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous car theft deterrent apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clamp onto steering wheels, brakes, gearshifts and similar parts, to prevent thefts. These apparatuses are bulky and must be installed and removed when being used. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.